gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Union Drive
|location = Bernie Crane's Apartment, Middle Park West |target = Russian Blackmailers |reward = $6500 |fail = Wasted Busted Bernie dies Russians get away |unlocks = Buoys Ahoy |unlockedby = Hating the Haters |todo = Find a car. Pick up Bernie. Take Bernie to the rendezvous to meet with the blackmailers. Eliminate the blackmailers. Take Bernie back to his apartment.}} Union Drive is the second mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Bernie Crane from his apartment on Ivy Drive South in Middle Park West, Algonquin, Liberty City. Description Niko arrives at Bernie's apartment to find him hysteric and on the phone with his love interest, Bryce Dawkins. When Bernie gets off the phone, he tells Niko that he and Bryce are being blackmailed by someone who knows about their "relationship" and asks Niko to help warn them off. Once the player obtains a vehicle, Bernie explains that the people that he and Niko are meeting are representatives of the blackmailers in Northwood. When the player reaches the rendezvous point, it is revealed that the group of blackmailers is working with Dimitri Rascalov and plan to take their story to Weazel News. The player must then chase the blackmailers down and eliminate them. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Fine a car and pick up Bernie. *Take Bernie to the rendezvous to meet with the blackmailers. *Kill the blackmailers. *Go to Bernie. *Take Bernie back to his apartment. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The name of the mission is double entendre referring to three seemingly unrelated topics. On one hand, the name references the nature of the mission: To drive in order to secure a "union" between lovers; another is that Dimitri Rascalov blackmails Bryce to obtain control of worker's union contracts; and on the other, it references the names of highways where much of the car chase in the mission occurs, Union Drive East and Union Drive West. *The mission is one of only a handful of occasions in the game when a Super GT with a unique paintjob is available to be taken, as it is the Russians' getaway vehicle. After they eventually crash, the car can easily be taken. *Dimitri calls soon after this mission and tells Niko he will "cut him in" if he helps expose Dawkins, and also taunts Niko about being gay for hanging out with Bernie. *When the player gets to the Castle Tunnel, a Police Cruiser will chase the hitmen, but will lose control and crash, prompting Niko to say something like "If half the cops in the city weren't on the take, I'd feel sorry for that guy". The Police Cruiser is also scripted to move much faster than normal. *Strangely, the police officer that chases the goons does not turn on his sirens. This could be either a mistake by the officer himself to represent the incompetent nature of the LCPD, or more likely a simple programming error. *When the Super GT hits traffic cars, they immediatley flip over, where as outside missions this would not be executed as quick. This likely to prevent the mission from stalling. *If the player shoots the scripted Police Cruiser during the chase, Niko will attain wanted level as usual, but no more police will be alerted, and the officers won't fight back, because the chase has been pre-written. Navigation }}de:Union Drive es:Union Drive pl:Union Drive Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions